


Warmth

by jxpit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Summer Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxpit/pseuds/jxpit
Summary: They huddled together for warmth, shivering from the cold rain that beat down on the house outside. There was a glimmer in that man's eye, a glimmer of comfort and genuine emotion. Love. He felt loved and safe in this tiny home, content with life.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> short ficlet - its prol bad lmao sorry im not good at fluff.
> 
> thanks for reading

It was a quiet day for the couple to leave their shared home, both coming to the conclusion to go out to the market on their day off to spend the day shopping. It seemed like the perfect little date despite the weather. The blistering summer air attracted dark, ominous dark clouds hung heavy in the sky. Recently it has been so humid that their plants have been dying. Even the leaves on the trees had started to fall from the lack of moisture, to which they started to litter the ground as if it was Autumn. Not only did this make Yamato extremely upset, working hard to keep them alive, but there was no use to trying to revive them. Kakashi had constantly reassured the younger that it was going to be okay. It was only plants, they always had the next season to grow a beautiful, small yet efficient farm for themselves. The idea brought great solace to Yamato, thankful for a calm mind.

The duo strolled out of the final shop, watching as dense cumulonimbus clouds rolled in a menacing look. Any moment, the two knew that it was about to pour, whether they were at home or not. It would have been a downer if it had started to rain while they began their trek home, accumulated a couple paper bags that would be terribly effected by the rain- oh how they hoped now as carrying soggy wet paper was terrible, but running while scrambling to pick up soaked good was worse. The thought damped their day a little, but soon there was a pep in their steps once eye contact was made. Both shinboi knew that they had made each other unfathomably content, always finding comfort within the other even on humid rainy day. Comfort. 

The air seemed to grow thicker as they trailed back to their home, trickle of rain making its way down to the ground. Yamato had a visible frown on his face, a cheek puffed out with annoyance as he picked up his speed. There was nothing worse than being caught out in the rain, he was at least thankful for the oncoming precipitation as the ground and vegetation would get their much deserved gulp of water. It would help to revive these plants, the ones inside the home were drying up. Brown with too much sun. Crinkly, old looking. And the young shinobi recently grew them, it was frustrating to say. The relief would be greedily taken.

They weaved and bumped into people while they tried to get home quickly. Kakashi had to take the other by the hand, albeit rather tightly with knuckles growing white, to get them to into the start of a run. Yamato gripped the bags tighter, chewing his lower lip as he was guided around the fastest route around the civilians, eventually having to leap from building to building. The rain was starting to come down hard, coming down like bullets from the sky. Their clothing got immediately drenched, hair matting disgustingly to the top of their heads. By the time the couple go to the edge of the village, taking a left hand turn so that they were on the path to their shared home, the precipitation was so heavy that it was hard to see the path ahead of them.

The younger groaned as the paper bag seemed to disintegrate, the items fell from his hands and into mud. With a frown, he scrambled to get the goods, tossing a few to Kakashi so that he could help as well. It took him off guard, dropping the can at first before grabbing it with a muffled snort. An eyebrow quirked at the sound, Yamato unable to contain his own snicker as he stood. His free hand moved strands of brown hair from his face, stepping closer to the elder so that neither got lost in the rain, and began to walk forward. He knew that they were close to home.

They will be safe there.

It was not long until their pace slowed, their step syncing with one another as they trudged away. Panic to get home quickly was washed away with the rain, both forms shivering as their pace slowed significantly, meandering their way towards the home that was barely visible. The muddy ground became hard to walk through, the sticky substance getting stuck to their feet as it began to crawl up their ankles and soaked their pants uncomfortably. Kakashi hummed quietly as he saw the door to their home, giving Yamato the goods that he was carrying so that he can fish the key out of his pocket.

The home was cold, but provided proper protection from the rain. The single room was dark, the two stumbling around as they tried to put away the supplies that they had collecting from their shopping. There was giggling and awkward movement, both tracking mud on the wooden floor. Yamato grimaced once he noticed, knowing that he would have to clean that up later. Onyx eyes fixated on Kakashi, watching him strike a match to start a fire. His cheeks flared as he realized that the elder was only in a shirt, albeit a damp shirt from the rain. Water droplets glistened in the flickering light, thankful that he was unable to be seen that well as he would be downright embarrassed. His gaze flickered away when the man he was gazing at turned around, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"I know you are watching, Tenzō," came a murmur, footsteps walking towards the bed, "I would take your clothes off. You're dripping wet."

No reason to be so shy, but with how slow the man was going it seemed as if he was giving a strip show for the other. Yamato was still getting his shirt off before he was tossed onto the bed, bouncing a bit from the force. He huffed, sitting up a bit to remove his shirt before being pushed back down. Cold skin met cold skin under the blankets, the pitter-patter of the rain was the only sound that filled the room. It was finally warm once again.


End file.
